


My beloved kitty

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!AU, M/M, jongin est mi homme mi chat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin était certainement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My beloved kitty

Sehun venait de s'installer dans le canapé, prêt à ne plus en bouger au moins pour les deux prochaines heures lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les paupières closes et allongé de tout son long, il ne pouvait pas voir approcher Jongin. Cependant, bien que les pas de celui-ci soient silencieux Sehun pouvait tout de même sentir sa présence dans la pièce. Comme toujours. 

Jongin avait une odeur distinctive, et ils étaient tellement fusionnels que Sehun savait instantanément où il se trouvait dans l'appartement sans avoir besoin de le chercher. 

Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, depuis que Sehun l'avait adopté. Initialement, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hybrides, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans son appartement, celui-ci un peu trop grand et trop vide pour lui, il s'était finalement laissé tenter.

Trois ans plus tard, il ne regrettait pas. Jongin était certainement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il était un compagnon idéal depuis le premier jour où il avait posé le pied dans l'appartement de Sehun, _leur_ appartement désormais, et Sehun était rapidement tombé sous son charme.

Même si avec du recul, il avait réalisé qu'il était certainement tombé sous le charme de Jongin bien avant ça. En effet, déjà lors de sa première visite au refuge, il avait tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour cet hybride brun recroquevillé sur lui-même, plongé dans son livre et déconnecté de la réalité.

Les gens l'ignoraient, préférant discuter et caresser les autres hybrides qui venaient vers eux. Mais pas Sehun. Sehun était fasciné par son calme et l'aura qu'il dégageait. Bien qu'il soit isolé et silencieux, presque transparent - un peu comme s'il souhaitait être oublié - Sehun ne voyait que lui. Ses yeux brillaient en parcourant les lignes et Sehun pouvait imaginer son imagination le transporter vers d'autres lieux.

Ses oreilles étaient repliées contre ses cheveux bruns en bataille, sa queue enroulée autour de ses genoux, ceux-ci repliés contre son torse. Il se mordillait parfois la lèvre inférieure, celle-ci luisant au soleil. Sehun était captivé par son élégance et sa fragilité, mais également et surtout par sa beauté.

Seulement vêtu d'un short noir et d'un sweat blanc en laine, il rayonnait. Sa peau était plus bronzée que celle des autres hybrides, et cela le rendait encore plus unique, à part. Pour Sehun, il n'y avait eu que Jongin dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui.

Peut-être était-ce le destin, Sehun ne savait pas vraiment et il ne préférait pas trop y penser, il se sentait simplement chanceux d'avoir été le premier à remarquer Jongin. Maintenant que le brun partageait sa vie, c'était comme une évidence, et il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui.

Au début, Sehun s'était accroupi devant lui et avait hésité avant d'ouvrir la bouche par peur de le surprendre. Mais Jongin était bien trop déconnecté pour se rendre compte de sa présence, même lorsqu'il avait raclé sa gorge bruyamment pour attirer son attention.

Finalement, Sehun avait tenté le tout pour le tout, posant délicatement sa main contre le bras de l'hybride. Jongin avait sursauté, échappant son livre des mains, et avait fixé Sehun d'un air terrifié. S'il avait pu se fondre dans le mur, il l'aurait sûrement fait, et cela brisa le cœur de Sehun. Celui-ci s'était également fait surprendre par la réaction de Jongin, tombant en arrière sur les fesses.  

Jongin avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, l'observant se redresser rapidement, embarrassé. Puis il avait souri. Sehun avait senti le rouge lui monter au joue, honteux, mais lui avait tout de même rendu son sourire. Une fois qu'il eut gagné l'attention de Jongin, tout se déroula naturellement. Ils discutèrent un peu, Sehun souhaitant apprendre à le connaître, et Jongin, bien que timidement, avait répondu à ses questions.

Sehun s'était assis en face de lui en tailleur, et lui avait ramassé son livre pour le lui rendre, le questionnant sur ses goûts en matière de littérature. Sehun avait toujours détesté lire, et il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi dire, balbutiant quelques mots sûrement stupides, mais Jongin ne lui avait pas fait de remarque. Après avoir discuté plusieurs minutes, Sehun était rentré chez lui.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de retourner au refuge, se présentant en tant que potentiel acheteur dès la semaine suivante. Un vendeur l'avait conduit jusqu'à Jongin, et Sehun lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait venir habiter avec lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir été très nerveux ce jour-là, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réponse de Jongin. L'hybride aurait très bien pu refuser après tout.

Mais Jongin avait dit oui, au plus grand bonheur de Sehun, et ils étaient rentrés ensemble.

Les premiers jours furent gênants, aucun des deux ne se connaissaient réellement et vivre avec quelqu'un n'était pas de tout repos. Ils devaient apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprécier et à composer l'un avec l'autre pour vivre harmonieusement. Jongin était très calme, un peu trop calme, et au début c'était à peine si Sehun remarquait sa présence.

Puis, petit à petit, Jongin s'était ouvert à lui, engageait lui-même la conversation, et allait même jusqu'à initier leurs tous premiers contacts physiques. Etant trop terrifié à l'idée de l'effrayer, Sehun avait attendu que Jongin fasse le premier pas. Ainsi, il avait pris soin de ne pas le surprendre, ni le toucher plus que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que Jongin lui en donne la permission – ce qui avait été beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé puisqu'il partageait un appartement, et même un  _lit_.  

Sehun avait été franc cependant, il ne voulait pas forcer la main de Jongin et l'hybride avait toutes les cartes en main concernant leur relation. C'était une des règles d'or de Sehun : Jongin menait la danse. Il n'était pas un de ses maîtres qui forçaient leur compagnon à faire quoi que ce soit, il considérait Jongin comme son égal, comme un ami, et pas un esclave. Et il l'avait toujours traité comme tel.

Les semaines passèrent et le comportement de Jongin changea, plus il devenait confortable dans leur appartement et avec Sehun, plus il se permettait de choses. Il souriait davantage, parlait plus, s'autorisait à rire, à se moquer de Sehun parfois, et il l'avait même réprimandé de nombreuses fois lorsque Sehun laissait trainer ses affaires ou allait se coucher trop tard.

Sehun découvrait Jongin de jour en jour, et l'hybride n'en finissait pas de le surprendre. Il passait la plupart de son temps à dormir, se levant difficilement le matin – Sehun avait abandonné l'idée de partager son déjeuner avec lui pour cette raison d'ailleurs - puis s'occupait de l'appartement la semaine lorsque Sehun travaillait. Il sortait souvent pour faire les magasins ou se rendre à la bibliothèque, rendant quelque fois visite à ses anciens amis du refuge également.

Il avait gardé contact avec certains qui avaient été adoptés et les retrouvait quelques fois, mais toujours sans Sehun. Au début, celui-ci avait été quelque peu sceptique, peut-être Jongin avait honte de lui ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Mais toutes ces pensées s'étaient peu à peu estompées. Puis un jour, Sehun avait eu sa réponse. Au détour d'une conversation, Jongin lui avait confié qu'il voulait simplement garder Sehun rien que pour lui. Son amant avait été extrêmement surpris, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jongin soit quelqu'un de possessif. Non pas que ça lui déplaise, au contraire.

Tout n'était pas tout rose entre eux, leurs personnalités étaient très différentes après tout, et la nature de Jongin complexifiait encore davantage leur relation. C'était difficile parfois de se mettre dans la peau de Jongin, Sehun pouvait être maladroit dans ses actes et dans ses paroles et il lui arrivait de ne pas mesurer ses propos.

L'hybride comprenait cependant, et il était patient, ne se mettant que rarement en colère. Il préférait dire franchement les choses, expliquant à Sehun ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de mal, et Sehun pouvait alors s'excuser. L'inverse était également vrai, Jongin pouvait être blessant, il pouvait aussi avoir du mal à comprendre Sehun quelque fois. Cependant, malgré leurs différences, ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps.

Sehun sourit lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de doux caresser sa joue mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il frissonna lorsque la queue de Jongin lui effleura le cou, et son bras nu. Un poids se posa sur ses cuisses et il rit doucement, sentant la chaleur de Jongin au travers de ses vêtements. Celui-ci bougea son bassin pour trouver une position confortable, ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de Sehun. Puis il se pencha, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, ses oreilles chatouillant sa mâchoire.

\- Bonsoir toi. Marmonna Sehun, enroulant ses bras autour de Jongin.

Sentir la peau nue de Jongin ne l'étonna guère, Jongin détestait porter des vêtements. (Ce qui avait été assez perturbant pour Sehun au début de leur relation lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas approcher Jongin de trop près, mais devait supporter de le voir se pavaner à moitié nu en permanence. Une vraie torture.) L'hybride se mit à ronronner doucement, frottant sa joue contre le T-shirt de Sehun, ses mains s'agrippant au tissu.

Une des mains de Sehun se mit à caresser le dos de l'hybride, sa main libre allant taquiner ses oreilles. Jongin laissa échapper quelques soupirs de contentement au toucher, se pelotonnant davantage contre le corps de Sehun.

Son amant savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Jongin avait pris pour habitude de se frotter à lui pour remplacer l'odeur des autres personnes que Sehun côtoyait toute la journée et marquer ainsi son territoire, afin d'éloigner les autres hybrides. Sehun était _son_ maître, _sa_ propriété.

_Oui, Jongin était à ce point possessif._

Sehun lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que Sehun soit _à lui_ , mais Jongin ne l'avait jamais écouté. Sehun avait alors abandonné l'idée, et le laissait maintenant faire sans protester. Après tout, il y avait plus difficile dans la vie que d'être étreint pendant de longues minutes par son petit ami. Même si celui-ci avait des rituels disons atypiques, comme lécher sa peau de sa langue rappeuse, le chatouiller avec ses oreilles, se frotter à lui – _à tout son corps_ , renifler son odeur et se blottir contre lui en ronronnant. Jongin, de par sa nature, était quelqu'un de très affectueux et cela convenait parfaitement à quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que Sehun.

Certaines personnes auraient pu trouver cela embarrassant, agaçant à force, ou bien même étouffant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sehun. Au contraire, il adorait ces petits moments rien qu'à eux, et se laissait couvrir de baisers et de câlins par Jongin avec grand plaisir.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de suçoter la peau de son cou, prenant garde à ne pas laisser de traces visibles et durables. Sehun bascula la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès, soupirant d'aise. La queue de Jongin s'était enroulée autour de sa jambe et ses mains remontaient son haut lentement, dévoilant peu à peu son torse tandis qu'il reniflait son odeur.

Lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent enfin en contact, Jongin laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Sa peau chaude fit frémir Sehun, et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres humides. Jongin fit une pause, s'immobilisant, et Sehun sentit son regard se poser sur lui. Puis l'hybride se redressa pour lui voler un baiser, ne laissant pas le temps à Sehun d'y répondre avant de reprendre son activité. Son amant grogna, frustré, mais resta tout de même tranquille. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus tant que Jongin n'aurait pas fini son rituel quotidien – ou plutôt son _inspection_.

Lorsque le T-shirt de Sehun fut soulevé jusqu'à ses aisselles, l'hybride s'attaqua ensuite à son torse. Il fit courir ses doigts légèrement rugueux sur la peau pale de Sehun sensuellement, ses lèvres suivant le même chemin, laissant quelques traces humides derrière elles. Jongin laissait échapper quelques petits bruits extrêmement sexy, le bout de son nez taquinant la peau de Sehun dont le corps commençait à trembler d'envie.

Il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il ne soit excité par les attentions de Jongin. Si son corps ne réagissait pas à son toucher, ses sens s'affolaient au son de sa voix, ou bien de ses petits couinements et gémissements.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin satisfait, Jongin se détendit, déposant distraitement quelques baisers papillons sur le torse de Sehun avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son cou. Ses oreilles chatouillèrent le menton de Sehun et il gloussa légèrement, resserrant sa prise sur l'hybride. Il sentait l'excitation de Jongin contre sa cuisse à travers son bas de pyjama, la sienne pressée contre le ventre de celui-ci, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

Ils aimaient profiter de cet instant de douceur, d'intimité. Ce n'était pas toujours une question de sexe, mais un moment de partage et de tendresse entre les deux amants. Depuis sa rencontre avec Jongin, Sehun avait découvert les plaisirs simples de la vie, et ce que l'on pouvait appeler l'amour. Il aimait tout autant serrer dans ses bras son amant que lui faire l'amour. Sehun le désirait de tout son corps et de tout son cœur certes, mais simplement le tenir dans ses bras, le sentir contre lui, entendre sa voix ou ses ronronnements le comblaient de bonheur plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Ronronnant doucement, Jongin mordilla la peau de son cou, le sortant de ses songes. Sehun enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos sous le plaisir, surpris. L'hybride se cambra sous la sensation, ses propres griffes se plantant dans la peau des hanches de Sehun.

\- Je sens l'odeur d'un autre hybride sur toi. Marmonna soudainement Jongin, brisant le silence.

Sehun se tendit, grognant de douleur lorsque les griffes de Jongin s'enfoncèrent davantage dans sa chaire.

\- Jongin, arrête ça ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Son amant se redressa et s'assit sur son bassin, le toisant du regard. Sa queue était dressée derrière lui, ses paupières grandes ouvertes et ses pupilles dilatées sous la colère. Sans s'en rendre compte, il griffait le torse de Sehun, celui-ci grimaçant légèrement. Il garderait des marques pendant un sacré bout de temps si Jongin continuait.

\- Luhan voulait me présenter son petit-ami aujourd'hui, et c'est un hybride okay ? Il m'a juste reniflé un moment mais c'est tout. Se justifia-t-il, prenant les mains de Jongin dans les siennes.

L'hybride le fixa longuement, puis acquiesça simplement, se calmant automatiquement à ses paroles. Sa queue s'enroula de nouveau autour de la jambe de Sehun, et il se rallongea sur lui, ses paupières à demi fermées. Son amant sourit et caressa ses oreilles, celles-ci bougeant sous ses doigts. L'hybride se mit alors à ronronner plus bruyamment, ses yeux se fermant sous les caresses de Sehun.

Sehun fit la moue, il n'obtiendrait pas plus qu'un baiser pour ce soir. Il ne laisserait plus jamais Minseok ni aucun hybride s'approcher de lui.

 


End file.
